Brynn and Gibbs Fun
by Akayla's Pierced Heart
Summary: Just tiny one shots that didn't really fit in any story but I had fun writing. Part of Gibbs/Brynn storyline. Not really in any order. Each chapter is set in a different time during Brynn and Gibbs' relationship. Hope you enjoy! Some chapters may have different ratings. I will leave warnings at the top.
1. Chapter 1

Brynn takes a personal day and doesn't tell anyone why. Team Gibbs jumps to conclusions. Takes place in between "Everybody Plots" and "Bad News Good News."

NCIS

Brynn tapped her foot and waited for the elevator doors to open. She had her work bag slung over her shoulder and a frozen coffee in one hand. It was close to 2p.m. but she was just coming into work for the day. Vance had been surprised when she called earlier that week and requested the day off, but he didn't ask why. Seeing as how Brynn _never_ requested time off, he knew it must be something important.

Her relationship with Gibbs was no secret. Especially now that it was in the middle of it's third month. Vance was never one for playing favorites, but he had to admit, if Brynn had never begun dating Gibbs, she may have never blipped Vance's radar. Since he had started paying attention to her, Vance found her to be a very hard-working and capable agent.

The whole mess with her brother was just two weeks ago, but to everyone at NCIS, it was a lifetime. Brynn was handling it better than anyone expected. Vance had an idea that Gibbs had a lot to do with that. NCIS agents tended to have screwed up personal lives and Brynn Sutter was definitely no exception. But her presence seemed to have a calming affect on people around her. Vance knew that while Gibbs helped Brynn feel safe… Brynn also helped mellow Gibbs out. No one dared say this out loud, except Ducky and Abby, but everyone could see it.

Finally, Brynn heard a ding and the doors opened. As soon as she stepped into the squad room of NCIS, she was greeted by snippets of conversations, phones ringing, and the unmistakable sound of someone getting mad at their computer keyboard. She smiled. This was her home away from home.

"Agent Sutter." Brynn had made it half-way to the elevator that would take her down to the sub-basement when Vance stopped her. She turned and could see Tony and Ziva watching her from the bullpen.

"Yes, Director?" She focused on Vance.

"I thought you were taking some personal time." Vance looked her up and down. Her hair was pulled into a rather careless ponytail. Her outfit: kaki pants, sneakers, and a long-sleeved blue blouse, was more casual than usual for work. But Vance figured it had something to do with her 'personal day.'

"I was. I mean, I did." She stammered under his careful gaze.

"You weren't even gone a whole day."

"Oh, I didn't need a whole day. I thought I'd come in and get back to work on the Paris case."

"Well, alright then." Vance knew when someone was hiding something. But before he could question her further, she smiled and walked away… Quickly.

"This does not bode well for the space baby." Tony said as he watched Brynn walk away from the director.

"What space baby?" Ziva asked.

"Not a literal baby. It just means there is something rotten in Denmark."

"Do we have a case in Denmark?" Now Ziva was really confused.

"No!" Tony turned to her and shook his head. "Something's up with Brynnie!"

"Why could you not just say that the first time?"

"He's annoying like that." McGee came up from under his desk. He had been rewiring his new computer tower.

"You like it." Tony teased.

"What do you think is 'up' with Brynnie?" Ziva directed her question at McGee. "You know her the best."

"I have no idea. I didn't even know she took the morning off."

"She didn't tell you?" Tony stood in the middle of the bullpen scratching his head. "She tells you everything. Maybe she's sick… Maybe she has some weird virus. Maybe she gave it to Gibbs!"

"Maybe Gibbs gave it to her." Ziva added.

"What did I give to who?" Everyone froze as Gibbs came swooping into the bullpen, coffee in hand.

"Brynnie, a virus." Tony blurted out before thinking. Gibbs stopped just short of rounding his desk. He straightened up and looked at Tony.

"Excuse me?" His eyes narrowed.

"Uh." Tony's mouth opened and closed several times.

"Boss," McGee came to the rescue. "Brynnie took the morning off but didn't tell anyone why or that she was even taking time off." The look on Gibbs' face told them all that he had no idea what they were talking about. "She didn't tell you either?"

"I'm not her parole officer, McGee." Gibbs sat in his chair. "She doesn't need to check in with me all the time."

"But, why would she not tell you if something was wrong?"

"How do you know something's wrong, Ziva?" Gibbs was frustrated. His team was being nosy and his girlfriend was keeping something from him.

NCIS

Brynn's serious lack of an attention span was the only thing that let Tony sneak up on her. It had only taken him fifteen minutes before the itch for information had overpowered him. Brynn was at her desk cycling through encrypted web chatter when she saw a shadow loom over her. She jerked in her chair and spun around.

"Geez, Tony, scare the hell outta me!"

"Sorry." He broke into his 'I'm desperately trying to be adorable' grin.

"What?" She asked, immediately knowing he wanted something.

"Uh, you came in late."

"I'm glad you noticed." Her eyebrows went up.

"I was just wondering why."

"I took some personal time." Her guard was still up. Tony tried to ease the situation by pulling a chair to sit in front of her.

"Anything wrong?" He asked, plopping down in the chair.

"No." She sounded annoyed.

"Are you sick?"

"No." She sounded more annoyed.

"Is someone else sick?"

"No!" Now, she was getting pissed.

"Well, then where _were_ you?" Tony demanded.

"Not here!" She swiftly turned her chair back around.

Tony gave in and left.

NCIS

An hour later, Ziva caught Brynn in the break room when she had gone in there for a snack. Brynn was at the vending machine pushing quarters in for a soda. Ziva stayed quiet until Brynn turned around to leave. Ziva expertly blocked her path.

"Hello, Brynnie."

"Hi, Ziva." Brynn arched her brow at Ziva's over-excited tone.

"I noticed you came in late today."

"Yeah. You and everyone else."

"Is something the matter?"

"No." She was having more patience with Ziva than Tony. Must be a woman thing…

"Oh. I was just worried." Brynn nodded and tried to pass Ziva. "We are all worried." Ziva side-stepped, blocking her again.

"Don't be. Everything is fine." She moved to leave again.

"Even Gibbs is worried." This made Brynn stop on her own. "You did not tell him you would be late today."

"It wasn't important. If it had been, Gibbs would know." Her curt answer told Ziva there was more there. But she let Brynn pass her.

NCIS

"She's hiding something." Tony paced the bullpen. Ziva and McGee watched from their desks. "She takes the morning off… Doesn't tell us why… Doesn't tell Gibbs why… And now she refuses to talk about it… What could possibly be so bad that she refuses to tell us?" He stopped pacing and faced McGee. "It's your turn to go down there and get answers. You're her best friend. You can weasel it out of her." McGee didn't bother arguing. He just got up and left.

Down in the sub-basement, Brynn was trying to get the crick out of her neck that had been bothering her all day. Her shoulders were sore and her neck ached on the left side. She grunted as she tilted her head side to side, trying to work her neck muscles.

"Fall asleep in the recliner again?" McGee's voice made her turn.

"No, I spent the night at…" She stopped herself before she said too much.

"Gibbs' house?" McGee smirked.

"That is none of your…" She stopped herself again. "Do you need something? Or were you just next on the list to interrogate me?"

"We're worried."

"No! You're nosy!" She took a breath. "I'm not talking about it!"

"Look, if it's something I can help with."

"It's not!" She turned back to her computer.

"Well, fine!" McGee turned and left.

NCIS

The elevator doors opened and Brynn stepped out. Her head was down, reading the file in her hands. She had just turned to pass Abby's lab and make her way down the hall to the Cyber Crimes office, when she heard Abby shout her name. She sighed but stopped anyways.

"Hey, Abbs." Brynn looked around the lab.

"Don't worry. It's just us." Abby smirked.

"You wouldn't believe the day I've had." Brynn shook her head, causing the crick in her neck to pinch. "I really appreciate you not saying anything. And thanks for everything." Abby smiled sympathetically.

"Hey, you'd do it for me."

"In a second! I can't believe I've managed to dodge Gibbs all day though."

"He's probably waiting to get you away from work."

"Thanks. You have a great way of slapping people in the face with reality."

"Sorry." Abby laughed. "You should tell Gibbs though."

"There's nothing to tell. The test came back negative. It's nothing."

"He's gonna find out eventually."

"I know…" She sighed. "I gotta get back to work. I'll see ya."

NCIS

Brynn was on her way up the stairs to deliver her latest report to Vance. She was under strict instructions not to send anything by email. The chance of having something intercepted was too great. She had made it to the top of the stairs when she heard her name, just below her.

"Brynn stayed somewhere last night."

Brynn looked down when she heard McGee talking about her. Tony and Ziva were in a huddle with McGee in the bullpen.

"Not with Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"She didn't say yes or no. She said it wasn't my business."

"Well, that means she wasn't with Gibbs. If she had been, she would've just said so."

"Perhaps she was working on something?" Ziva jumped in. "She would not be the first one to fall asleep at her desk. That could be why her neck is sore."

"I could think of a few other reason's for someone's neck to be sore." Tony shot a smirk at McGee.

"Like what?" Ziva cocked her head, not catching the insinuation Tony just threw out.

"Maybe she has some secret life we don't know about." McGee meant it to be sarcastic. But the remark set Brynn off the wrong way.

"Hey!" Brynn yelled down at them. They all jumped in surprise and looked up at her. "Do the words 'personal' or 'private' mean nothing to you people?"

"Not really." Tony shrugged.

"How about the words, 'homicide' and 'no evidence?' Cause I can get Abby to help me." Brynn turned her back when she saw Gibbs headed towards his team.

NCIS

Brynn was back at her desk, once again trying to work the crick in her neck. She was never sleeping on Abby's couch again. The thing felt like it was made of concrete. Suddenly a pair of familiar, rough hands were on her. She moaned as the strong hands rubbed her shoulders and around her neck.

"Not sleeping well?" Gibbs asked, digging his hands into the knots in her shoulders.

"Just last night." Her head fell forward and she sighed.

"Wanna tell me bout it?" Brynn rolled her eyes but gave in.

"I spent the night on Abby's couch. I didn't want to be alone and you were working late."

"Why didn't you wanna be alone?"

"I wasn't going to say anything till I knew for sure if something was wrong. I didn't want you, or anyone, worrying about me."

"You mean, you didn't want anyone to think you couldn't take care of yourself."

"Jethro…" She let out a frustrated breath. "I am perfectly capable of handling _some_ things by myself."

"Is there anything wrong?" His voice was low.

"No." She heard him let out a breath. "I thought there was something… I thought I felt something weird on my breast." She felt so embarrassed saying it out loud. "It turned out to be nothing." He stopped massaging her and turned her chair to face him.

"When did you feel this… Weird thing?" His eyes narrowed at her.

"Four days ago." His eyes widened. "Today was the earliest the hospital could see me."

"Four days! You kept this from me for four days?"

"I told you." She came up out of the chair. "I didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure what it was." Her hands went to her hips. "And I shouldn't have to defend that decision."

"What if something _had_ happened… What if something really _was_ wrong?"

"Then you would've been my first phone call!"

"But why stay at Abby's? If you would've called me, I would've taken the night off to be with you."

"Why? So you could freak out all night and drive me nuts? I needed to take my mind _off_ of things. And I knew Abby would keep her mouth shut about this and not scare the hell out of everyone. There wasn't even anything wrong and you're still freaking out! Imagine if I had told you that I felt a bump, four days ago. What would you have done?"

He opened his mouth to yell out his rebuttal. Then he snapped his mouth closed.

"Exactly!" She exclaimed waving her finger at him. "There was no point in getting anyone all worked up over something that might be nothing. I stayed with Abby because she was the only one who would keep me calm. Ziva and Tony would have played all nice and tried to cheer me up, but would've ended up pissing me off. Tim would have driven me nuts by doing a bunch of research and then throwing statistics at me. And we both know what you would have done."

"What?" He demanded.

"You would've spent the whole night worrying and making me feel like an ass for making you worry." She lost her angry tone. "You have enough going on already. The last thing you need is to have to go rushing to my rescue every time something bad happens."

"I like rushing to your rescue." He cocked his head and grinned.

"You shouldn't have to." He moved until he was right in front of her.

"But you're okay? You're really okay?" He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes. If I wasn't, I would tell you."

"Next time, please give me some kind of warning. You had the whole office thinking the worst." He kissed her forehead.

"Tony had the audacity to imply something I didn't really like."

"I heard." Gibbs grinned again. "Don't worry. He paid for it."

"Head-slap?"

"Paperwork."

"You can be so cruel."

"You gonna tell them everything is okay?"

"I think they can suffer for a day or two. They need a lesson in minding their own business. And I'm gonna get Tony back for that 'sore neck' comment."

"Let me know if I can help." His smile grew.


	2. Chapter 2

Takes Place during Episode "Safe Harbor." Team Gibbs forgets Brynn's birthday.

Brynn came out of the elevator looking left and right. She had just come from the daycare center on the Navy yard. It was nice to have a twenty-four hour daycare right on the yard. Chris was now there, being coddled by the daycare attendants. She shook her head and went back to the mission at hand. Still looking over both shoulders, she made her way to Gibbs' desk.

As soon as she made it behind the desk, she stopped. A familiar stench overpowered her nose. Yes, Gibbs had been here all night, again. She never minded the fact that he worked all nighters and all through the weekend. But damn, could he at least learn to throw away a food carton. Well, better here than at home.

After making sure that Gibbs was still nowhere in sight, she slipped behind his desk. The elevator dinged and she ducked down immediately.

"What is that smell?" She heard Ziva say.

"That, Ziva," this was McGee. "Is the awful stench of Chinese takeout that has probably been sitting here all night."

"Gibbs?"

"Yup, Gibbs." Brynn said, popping up from her hiding place.

"Why are you hiding?" McGee asked.

"I'm not hiding." Brynn replied. She started opening drawers and looking through them. "Technically, I'm snooping."

"Okay, why are you snooping?"

"I'm looking for my birthday present. I know he hid it here."

"How?"

"Cause I spent the whole weekend searching the house, while Gibbs was working." Ziva and McGee looked at each other. Brynn opened the last drawer and grimaced. She quickly slammed it shut. "Yuck, gross." She muttered.

"Is your birthday soon?" Ziva asked. Brynn stopped her search and straightened up.

"You don't know when my birthday is?" She sounded hurt.

"No, sorry." Ziva shook her head. Brynn looked at McGee.

"Timmy?" Tim blushed and looked away. "I can't believe you people!"

"Hey, I know Chris' birthday!" McGee said, grinning. "January, third."

"Well, I hope you two have fun up here with the smell. I'm going back downstairs." Brynn glared and walked away.

The elevator dinged again and Tony came out.

"Oh, I know _that_ smell." Tony's face pinched up. He saw Brynn trudging down the hall.

Agent Abigail Borin from CGIS, showed up and announced the joint investigation. Gibbs grabbed the food carton from his desk and he and Borin went straight to the elevator.

"Do you know when Brynnie's birthday is?" McGee asked Tony as they went to join Gibbs and Borin.

"No. Why?"

"Don't tell _her_ you don't know. She got pissed when we didn't."

By now they were in the elevator. Tony turned to Gibbs.

"Boss, when is Brynnie's birthday?"

"Tomorrow." Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

"Brynnie? I thought your wife's name is Brynn." Borin said.

"It is. But I think I'm the only one who calls her that."

"What did you get her for her birthday?" McGee asked. Gibbs just grinned and sipped his coffee.

"What did _you_ get her?" Borin asked, smirking. McGee quickly shut his mouth.

NCIS

Two hours later, Tony, McGee, and Ziva were gathered around McGee's desk.

"What do you get for a cyber-geek mom?" Tony asked, looking up at the skylight. McGee was on his computer.

"How about jewelry." Ziva put in. "Most women like jewelry, yes?"

"The only jewelry I've ever seen Brynnie wear is her wedding ring and her watch." McGee said, still facing his monitor.

"What about perfume?"

"No," McGee shook his head at Tony's idea. "Her allergies."

"We cannot get her any computer gadgets." Ziva threw up her arms. "She will already have them all."

"How's operation Birthday going?" Borin smiled as she walked into the bullpen.

"What do you normally get for a woman who is just a friend?" Tony asked, still staring into space.

"I do not think Brynnie can be considered _normal_." Ziva let out a short laugh.

"You've known her for how long, and you can't think of one perfect gift? You guys are detectives. So, detect."

"She's right. I've narrowed it down to three potentials." McGee smiled and looked up.

"You talking about our missing crew, McGee?" Gibbs came stalking into the bullpen. Borin's cell rang.

"Of course, boss." McGee quickly closed out the window he had been browsing, and brought up the one he had minimized. Borin excused herself to go see Ducky.

NCIS

Brynn popped into Abby's lab and immediately regretted it.

"Oof! Abby, what is that ungodly stench?" Brynn felt her eyes water.

"Welcome to the disenchanted forest." Abby smiled. Brynn looked up and saw several pine tree air fresheners hanging from the ceiling.

"What have you been analyzing? It smells like… Dog poop or something."

"Actually, it's people poop." Abby bobbed her head as she spoke.

"Oh, you're kidding. See, this is why I prefer my cubicle."

"Weren't you a field agent once?"

"I started as one. But the director before Jenny thought I'd do more good in cyber crimes. I didn't argue." Brynn paused and tried to ignore the foul odor surrounding her. "So, um…"

"Yes?" Abby cocked her head.

"Has Gibbs said anything to you about my birthday?"

"Your birthday? No. Why would he?"

"Because it's tomorrow." Brynn's hands went to her hips.

"Oh, is it?" Abby's eyes went wide.

"You didn't know either?" Brynn's shoulders slumped. "Did _everyone_ forget? Maybe Gibbs forgot too… Maybe that's why he hasn't said anything."

"Want me to give him a clue?"

"No, just… Leave it. He has enough going on with this case."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Abbs." Brynn smiled. "I'm outta here before Gibbs walks in." Brynn quickly hugged Abby, then left.

NCIS

The next morning, Brynn woke up alone. She wasn't surprised that Gibbs had already gone in to work, but he could have at least kissed her goodbye. She sighed and threw the covers off of herself.

"Well, I knew he wasn't a romantic when I married him." She muttered.

Deciding to check on Chris before her morning bathroom ritual, she went to the nursery. She opened the door and immediately panicked. Chris was not in his crib. She rushed across the room and looked closer at the crib. Laying in the middle of the mattress was a yellow post-it note. She picked it up and recognized Gibbs' handwriting.

**Dear Brynn, Took Chris in with me. Enjoy your bath. Already told Vance you will be late. Happy Birthday. Love, Gibbs.**

Brynn was still smiling when she stepped into the bathroom. There was a new bottle of bubble bath sitting on the sink. Four scented candles were placed on each corner of the tub. There was also another post-it note on the mirror above the sink.

**Breakfast is waiting downstairs. **

She was more hungry than she was ready for a long bath. She ran down the stairs, feeling giddy. The table was already set. There was even a small vase with a bouquet of blue tulips. On the stove were two covered pans. She lifted the lid of first to find an omelet. Gibbs knew she loved ham and cheese omelets. The other pan was full of hash browns.

"Maybe I did marry a romantic…"

NCIS

When Brynn stepped into the squad room she didn't really expect to find Gibbs or his team. She knew they would be at the ship docked at Norfolk. She made it all the way to her desk in cyber crimes without ever seeing any of team Gibbs. She pulled out her chair and found a big teddy bear holding a plastic basket filled with her favorite chocolate covered toffees. The card said it was from Abby. Brynn smiled and wondered what everyone else would get her. She turned away from her desk and headed to Abby's lab to thank her.

On her way back to her office, Brynn ran into Ducky.

"Happy Birthday, my dear." He exclaimed. " I got you this." He held out an envelope.

"Thanks, Ducky." She smiled as she took the envelope and opened it. "Two gift certificates to Fun Land." She read out loud. "I've never been there."

"Oh, I hear it's quite fun." He chuckled. "Hence the name. They have batting cages, and a golf range, among many other attractions."

"Well, I never pass up a chance to smack a ball as hard as I can with a blunt object." Ducky's eyes widened. "Relax, Ducky. I love my gift." She bent down and kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

"Oh, you're quite welcome. I must be honest, it was a slightly last minute gift. But I promise to baby-sit for you and Jethro any time you wish to use those certificates."

"Knowing Gibbs, it might be a while. But, thanks again."

NCIS

"No." Abby said, shaking her head at McGee. "You're never going to find the perfect gift for Brynnie."

"How do you know?" McGee asked.

"Because she already has the perfect gift." McGee looked at her confused. "Her family. All her life all she ever wanted was a happy family. And now, she has all of us."

"Come on, I have to get her _something_. Especially since I completely forgot her birthday in the first place. And after everything she's done for me…"

"Timmy." Abby put both hands on his shoulders. "Keep it simple. You know Brynnie gets excited over the smallest things. I got her chocolates and a bear and she spent twenty minutes jumping up and down and thanking me. Gibbs made her breakfast and called in late for her so she could take a nice long bubble bath."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So, whatever you get her, she will love it." Beeping behind her made Abby turn. "Ooh, results."

NCIS

"How's the birthday search going?" Borin asked. Tony was standing at the plasma. McGee and Ziva were at their desks.

"I think we're going to die." Tony said. "We've got nothing. How could this happen?"

"I, at least got her a card." Borin held up a blue envelope. "It sings, too."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Tony slapped the back of his own head.

"It's Gibbs." Borin warned. Tony clicked the remote and turned to his boss.

NCIS

"So, let me get this straight…" Brynn clenched her fists as she paced Abby's lab. "You told them that the ship was rigged to explode… And… They decided to go in anyways." She stopped and sent Abby a wide-eyed fearful look.

"Yeah."

"And I'm supposed to stay calm?"

"Please do."

"Abby, if the explosion doesn't kill them… I might."

"Please don't."

"Is this how you always feel? Just having to sit and wait to see if they come back alive…" Abby just nodded. "Do you ever get used to it?"

"No."

"Great…"

NCIS

Brynn was sitting in Gibbs' chair when the team, along with Agent Borin, came back from the ship. Borin walked right up to her and handed her the birthday card. Gibbs and the team stood back for a minute.

"Thanks." Brynn smiled at Borin. She got up and circled around the desk to hug the other woman.

"You're welcome. Happy Birthday." Brynn opened the card and laughed when she heard "Sexy and I Know It" playing.

"This is so cool, thanks." She closed the card and looked over at Gibbs. "Look what Ducky got me." She held up the certificates. "And Abby got me that." The bear was sitting on top of Gibbs' desk. Gibbs took the certificates and smiled as he read them.

"Uh, Brynnie…" Tony started as he moved towards her. "We, uh."

"Didn't get me anything?" Brynn crossed her arms.

"Right, we didn't get you anything." Tony sucked in a breath and waited for the rant.

"Okay…" Brynn sighed. "This is possibly going to be the corniest thing you will ever hear me say… I'm honestly just glad you guys are alive. I was so worried. You guys are all family. And today… Well, damn, _everyday_!" She sighed again. "I love you guys. You're all the gift I need."

Gibbs was right behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Tony took the signal and initiated a group hug. Everyone, even Borin, moved in and hugged each other. Someone finally laughed and the group broke up.

"You were right…" Tony said, still standing in front of Brynn. "That was pretty corny." Brynn shot her arm out and slapped Tony on his chest.

"You guys aren't off the hook though." Brynn put her hands on her waist.

"What do you mean?" McGee asked.

"Well, Jimmy gave me a cool idea. His gift to me was an IOU for one big favor." She smirked.

"What kind of favors would you want?" Ziva asked, cautiously.

"Big ones." Brynn smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Takes place during Episode "Devil's Triangle"

Brynn was enjoying a quiet lunch at her desk. Her snug little cubicle was in a far corner of the Cyber Crimes office. In between bites of her chicken burrito, she reviewed the report she had spent half of the morning typing out. She had just helped close a big case and wanted everything to be perfect in her report.

"Hey." Gibbs' voice made her spin her chair around, smiling.

"Hi." Something about the look on Gibbs' face made her smile drop. "You okay?" She set her lunch on a paper plate.

"I need you for a minute." He kept his voice low. She saw his eyes slide to the other side of the room where three other agents sat. They were all staring at Gibbs and Brynn. When his eyes came back to her she nodded and stood up. They quickly went out into the hall.

"What is it?" She asked once they were alone.

"Diane is here." Brynn's face pinched up at Diane's name. "Her husband is missing."

"Foul play?"

"Definitely. I just came from a crime scene where we found two dead and Victor Sterling's gun and wallet." Brynn's eyes widened.

"Do you need anything from me? Is there something I can do to help?"

"No… I just wanted to tell you what was going on, in case you ran into Diane."

"Seriously?" Brynn cocked her head. "It's no secret I don't like the woman, but do you really think I'd do anything?"

"Maybe…" Gibbs grinned. "I'm sure no one would blame you."

"Gibbs," Brynn shook her head. "Go back to work."

"Thank you." He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"For what?"

"Offering to help. I may take you up on it later."

"I'll be here."

NCIS

Brynn was walking in circles around the living room. Chris was still being fussy. Usually, walking around and gently rocking him, put him right to sleep. But for some reason, he kept wiggling and letting out tiny whimpers. Brynn had already fed and burped him. She checked his diaper. Then gave him a warm bath. When that still didn't satisfy him, she tried giving him his teething tablets. He still refused to calm down.

Brynn couldn't help but think this was her fault. She had felt off kilter all day after Gibbs had told her about the case involving Diane. Now, Chris was feeing her frustration. Brynn had made sure to not leave the Cyber Crimes office until it was time to go home. Gibbs had not been far behind her. He and Tobias were now in the basement, talking shop.

A sharp knock at the front door made Chris whimper louder. Brynn quickly went to open the door before the person could knock again and further upset Chris. When she saw who was standing there, her eyes widened in unhappy surprise.

"I need to speak with Leroy." Brynn rolled her eyes at Diane's use of Gibbs' first name. She stepped aside and let the woman in.

"He's down in the basement."

"Of course, he is." Diane went straight for the stairs to the basement.

"That's why you were so fussy." Brynn said quietly, looking down at Chris. "You knew she was coming, didn't you baby." She kissed the top of his head. "Don't worry, Daddy will make the bad woman go away."

Just as Brynn predicted, Diane did not stay long. When Gibbs and Tobias came out of the basement, Brynn was still pacing with Chris in her arms. He had just begun to settle down.

"We gotta go." Gibbs said. She stopped when he came up to her. He gave her and Chris each a quick kiss and went to grab his coat.

"Can I ask you something, Brynn?" Tobias looked like he had just been sucker punched.

"Sure…"

"Do you know what Gibbs keeps in his wallet? I mean the exact contents."

"Why on earth would I need to?" She cocked her head.

"You mean, you've never looked in his wallet?"

"No." She glanced at Gibbs. He was smirking. Her eyes went back to Tobias. "Should I?"

"No!" Tobias threw his hands up. "You shouldn't. You should trust your husband."

"Then why are you asking me this?"

"Come on." Gibbs grabbed Tobias' arm. "Let's go."

"You don't know how good you have it." Tobias muttered to Gibbs on the way out the door.

Brynn looked back down at Chris.

"I think Uncle Tobias is losing it." She smiled at her son. "Let's get you to bed."

NCIS

The next night, Diane paid another visit to the Gibbs house. This time, Brynn had already put Chris to bed. She stood at the top of the stairs, just out of sight, and listened to Gibbs and Diane.

"I know you used to come down here to avoid me, Leroy." Diane said.

Brynn shook her head. She knew his basement hobby was just his way of working through his problems. It was like meditating. She had yoga, he had woodworking. How could Gibbs have married Diane? She didn't understand him at all.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Gibbs' voice made Brynn listen harder.

"I know." Diane said quickly. "I wasn't the easiest person to live with."

"I agree with that." Brynn held in a snort.

"Thank you for finding Victor." Diane finally sounded serious.

"He saved a lot of people. Good man."

"Would you tell Tobias… I never meant to hurt him."

Brynn held in another snort and rolled her eyes. This woman didn't even have the decency to admit her mistakes to Tobias herself.

"Oh, yeah, he knows." Brynn doubted that. "I think…" Sounded like Gibbs doubted it too.

"I really liked him. But I never should've married him. I didn't love him. Just like you never loved me."

"I liked you." Brynn scowled. "I still do."

"But the only woman you ever loved was Shannon?"

"Not the only woman." Brynn smiled. "I love Brynn. She saved me."

"I guess any woman who has it in her to heal your broken heart deserves some respect."

"Yeah, she does."

"I'm sorry for how I've been to her." There was a pause and someone shuffled their feet. "Are you happy with her?"

"Very."

"I don't think I could have made you that happy. Maybe it's for the best."

"It is." Brynn felt tears welling up in her eyes. "She's the best for me."

"You were my Shannon, Leroy. And now, Victor is my Brynn."

Brynn quickly moved when she heard the stairs creaking. She was in the living room by the time Diane came up. The two women just nodded at each other. Gibbs came up after Diane went out the front door.

"So, how much did you hear?" His face was weary.

"Enough to understand why she would feel the need to search your wallet." He smiled as he got closer to her. "And I thought I had insecurity issues."

"It wasn't all her fault."

"It wasn't all yours either." Gibbs stopped, only inches in front of her. "Did I…?"

"Did you what?"

"Heal your broken heart? I mean… I know you still love her. You don't just stop loving someone. But…"

"Brynn." He stopped her. "You took every broken part of me and put it all back together. And you _still _hold me together. You and Chris both."

"I'm just gonna take that as a yes." Gibbs smiled and kissed her.

"And you know, I don't use the basement to avoid you." He lips were right next to her ear.

"I know…" She leaned back and looked in his eyes. "Let's go to bed." She grinned.

"You tired?"

"No… Not at all."


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs was getting tired of this. He found himself back in the ethereal diner, again. Mike Franks' spirit had taken him through the end results of all the biggest decisions he had made in his life. He'd had conversations with Riley McAlister, his own mother, and Shannon and Kelly. That last one had been the hardest. How all of this tied in with the case he had just closed, Gibbs still wasn't sure, but he was losing his patience. He wanted to go home, or just anywhere else but this damn diner.

"We've been through everything." Gibbs slapped the counter in front of him in frustration. "What more is there? I get it now, Mike. I can't go back and change things. I made my decisions. Just let me move on!"

"Not just yet, Probie. I think you're forgetting the fact that moving on _was_ your biggest decision." Mike held up a finger at him as if to clarify his point.

"Brynn." Just her name held a weight that made Gibbs' shoulders drop.

"That's right." Mike slanted a half-grin. "You sure did pick yourself a hell of a woman there. I always liked her though."

"She liked you." Gibbs paused and studied Mike's face. "I let her in. I let myself be with her…" Mike's grin fell away slowly. "What if I hadn't? That first night she came to my house, I almost turned her away…"

"But you didn't."

"What if I had? Would she be better off? Ever since I came in to her life… It's just been one disaster after another. I even killed her brother." Gibbs paused and sighed. "Would she be okay if I wasn't there?"

"You sure you wanna know this?" Mike's voice was hesitant. Gibbs nodded.

Suddenly they were both in the middle of a cemetery. Gibbs looked around and almost laughed.

"This the part where you make me see my own grave, Mike?" Gibbs' face tightened when he saw Mike looking away from him. He followed Mike's gaze and saw McGee getting out of his Porsche. "McGee?" Gibbs felt a dread creeping up his back. McGee was carrying a bouquet of blue lilies. Brynn loved blue flowers.

"They were best friends." Mike spoke quietly. "Makes sense he'd visit her." Gibbs left Mike standing there and ran over to McGee.

"No…" It came out a whisper when he read the tombstone McGee was standing in front of. "No, Brynn…" Mike was beside him when he looked up. "How?"

"Her crazy brother. After he attacked her the first time… You weren't there to make her feel protected. She never testified against him." Mike turned on Gibbs angrily. "You knew he'd end up killing her. It was only a matter of time. You knew he wouldn't stop. That's why you shot the son-of-a-bitch!"

"But she can't be gone! Brynn did testify! I did protect her!"

"You were the one who said you wanted to see this." Mike was defensive, but calm. "Yes, you had a hard life. Most people would've given up and just shut themselves away. But you gave it another shot and you got Brynn. Now, you got Chris too."

"Are you saying karma gave me a second chance?" Gibbs was skeptical. "That my happy life is some kind of reward?"

"Does it feel like one?"

"Like one I don't deserve."

"Good, that way you won't screw it up." Mike smiled. He reached out and put his hand on Gibbs' shoulder. "Now go be happy, you stubborn ass."

NCIS

The next night, Gibbs was standing in front of Chris' crib when Brynn came into the nursery.

"Hey." She spoke quietly, not wanting to wake Chris. Gibbs turned and faced her, smiling.

"Hey." He went to her and wrapped both arms around her. "It feels good to be home." His lips brushed her ear.

"How's your shoulder?" The worry on her face made his smile grow. He wasn't sure why…

"It's fine. I barely got nicked. Nothing to worry about." He bent down and kissed her. "Come on, let's get to bed."

"Kay." Her face brightened.

Once they were curled up in bed, Gibbs wrapped himself around her.

"Something on your mind?" She cocked her head up to see his face.

"Just thinking about how happy I am."

"You just got shot." She smirked.

"Well, yeah, but now I'm here with my beautiful wife. My beautiful son is just down the hall. And I get to do this every night. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Absolutely. I love you."

"Love you, Gibbs."


End file.
